Shiokaze no friendship
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0eed2 |CD name = Free! Character Songs |previous = Mirai e no Stroke |next = Break Our Balance |current track = Shiokaze no friendship }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Mineaki Kawahara |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 7, 2013 |album = Free! Character Song MAKOTO TACHIBANA |tracks = |price = |length = 4:12 |episodes = }} Shiokaze no friendship (潮風のfriendship Sea Breeze Friendship) is the second track of Free! Character Song Vol.2 MAKOTO TACHIBANA character song CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The song was released on August 7, 2013. Lyrics Kanji = この町で一緒に育ってきたね ホラ、思い出はそこら中　溢れているよ 学校までの道　夕日に染まる海 見慣れた景色の数　過ごした時間 毎日があたり前に　優しく映るのは 変わらない関係でいれるから 潮風のなかでこれからもずっと 何気ない日常をかさねていけたらいいね いつも感じてる暖かいキズナ ほっとする存在は、俺たちらしいカタチのfriendship 言わなくてもなんか分かってしまうんだ 無表情に見えて顔に書いてある 君が楽しそうに泳いでいる姿 傍で見てるこっちまで　うれしくなるよ お互いが自然体で　だからかけがえないね そんなこと改めて思ったり いつものペースで隣を歩いて 俺たちの足取りでゆっくり大人になろう つまずいた時は手を貸せるように 暗黙の了解で、安心しあえる距離で、今日も 潮風の中でこれからもずっと いつものペースで隣を歩いて 君と一緒にこの町でこれからもずっと 何気ない日常をかさねていけたらいいね いつも感じてる暖かいキズナ ほっとする存在は、俺たちらしいカタチのfriendship |-| Rōmaji = Kono machi de issho ni sodatte kita ne Hora omoide ha sokorajuu　Afureteiru yo Gakkou made no michi　Yuuhi ni somaru umi Minareta keshiki no kazu　Sugoshita jikan Mainichi ga atarimae ni　Yasashiku utsuru no ha Kawaranai kankei de ireru kara Shiokaze no naka de korekara mo zutto Nanigenai nichijou wo kasanete iketara ii ne Itsumo kanjiteru atatakai kizuna Hotto suru sonzai ha, oretachi rashii katachi no friendship Iwanakutemo nanka wakatte shimau n da Muhyoujou ni miete kao ni kaite aru Kimi ga tanoshisou ni oyoideiru sugata Soba de miteru kocchi made　Ureshiku naru yo Otagai ga shizentai de　Dakara kakegaenai ne Sonna koto aratamete omottari Itsumo no peesu de tonari wo aruite Oretachi no ashidori de yukkuri otona ni narou Tsumazuita toki ha te wo kaseru you ni Anmoku no ryoukai de, anshin shi aeru kyori de, kyou mo Shiokaze no naka de korekara mo zutto Itsumo no peesu de tonari wo aruite Kimi to issho ni kono machi de korekara mo zutto Nanigenai nichijou wo kasanete iketara ii ne Itsumo kanjiteru atatakai kizuna Hotto suru sonzai ha, oretachi rashii katachi no friendship |-| English = This town is the place where we grew up together See, everywhere you look, it’s brimming with our memories The path to school, the ocean steeped in the color of sunset The time we spent here, surrounded by familiar scenery When every day comes so naturally, it subtly reveals that Nothing will ever change between us Amid the salty sea breeze, for now and forever This is where I hope we’ll spend these easygoing days The warmth of the bond we share is always close at hand This comforting existence perfectly suits our friendship Even when you don’t say a word, I somehow always understand you You might look impassive, but it’s written plainly on your face When I watch you swim, I can tell you’re having fun And seeing you like that makes me happy, too We can just be ourselves with each other So this friendship is irreplaceable I think I’ve come to appreciate that even more Walking beside you at our usual pace With each step we take, little by little, we’ll grow up If you ever lose your way, I want to be here to lend you a hand Another day with your tacit understanding And the peace of mind that comes from knowing nothing separates us Amid the salty sea breeze, for now and forever Walking beside you at our usual pace Together with you in this town, for now and forever This is where I hope we’ll spend these easygoing days The warmth of the bond we share is always close at hand This comforting existence perfectly suits our friendshipRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather Videos References Navigation |color2 = #e0eed2 |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:Shiokaze no friendship Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free! Character Songs Category:Free! Character Song Vol.2 MAKOTO TACHIBANA